


Open

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, before Kurt moved to New York, he and Blaine agreed to an open relationship? [Season 4 rewrite: Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Others, Blaine/Others]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> True story: my best friend (a gay boy) is now in a long distance relationship with a guy in New York, and they’re stupidly in love about one another, but have decided to have an open relationship with one another until my friend can move to New York next year. Because said boy is my best friend, I hear way more details than I should. Naturally, I thought this would make a good Klaine fic. 
> 
> Kurt/Blaine, plus Kurt/Others and Blaine/Others. Will probably eventually have smut in it, though not in this chapter. Also some offensive language!

“We need to talk,”

Kurt freezes in place, dropping the cheese tray onto the bed. They were going to attempt the marathon again, only this time with significantly less drama. The reminder of Chandler is still fresh on Kurt’s mind. “You’re breaking up with me.”

“No,” Blaine half-heartedly laughs, patting the bed beside him. “No, I don’t want to ever break up with you. But I do want to talk.”

Kurt frowns, but gently sits down beside his boyfriend. “Okay then. Talk.”

Blaine pulls out Kurt’s phone and waves it gently. “Chandler tried to sext you.”

“Oh God.  _Again?_  I told him to st—”

“No. Not—not recently. I mean, before.” Blaine says sheepishly.

Kurt’s mouth drops slightly. “You went through my phone?”

“You said I could.”

 _I didn’t think you actually **would,**  though._ “Right, sorry. I forgot about that.”

Blaine shrugs, like it doesn’t really matter. “I’m not mad, don’t worry. I just—” He bites his bottom lip. “You’re going to be in New York in a couple of months, you know? And there’s going to be boys there. Hot boys. And I just—”

Kurt reaches over and grabs Blaine’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Are you worried about me cheating on you? Because Blaine, I  _swear_ , I won’t ever—”

“I’m not worried about you cheating on me,” Blaine says quickly, sounding slightly hysterical. “I’m just thinking maybe you should.”

Kurt drops his hand. “What?”

Blaine takes in a deep breath. “Look, we’re men, right? We have—urges. Feelings. Sexual feelings. And it’s hard, being alone, especially if we’re going to be so far apart. Maybe—maybe we should see other people.”

Kurt’s eyes water. “You  _are_  breaking up with me.”

“ _No._  Never.” Blaine swears, grasping at Kurt’s hand. “I never want to break up with you.”

“I never want to break up with you, either.” Kurt says slowly, tears falling down his face. “So why are you saying you want to see other people?”

Blaine frowns, gripping Kurt’s hand tighter. “I’m saying this wrong, I think. What I’m trying to say is: I want to date you. I want to kiss you, and when you’re in New York, I want to Skype you every day, and have phone sex with you, and call you and tell you about my day, and send you texts every time I think of you. But I also want, if there’s a cute boy at a coffee shop in New York that you want to fuck, for you to fuck him. Because—because I’m scared that if we try to stay together and stay—stay with just one another, eventually one of us might get lonely and screw up, and that’ll be the end of it. And I don’t—I don’t want to lose  _us_  because one of us made a mistake, okay?”

Kurt blinks back tears. “You’re the only boy I ever want to have sex with.”

Blaine kisses him quickly. “You’re the only boy  _I_  ever want to have sex with, too. You’re the boy I want to marry someday. And I don’t—I don’t want to ever lose that, especially not because of something  _stupid_  like sex.”

“You just don’t want to be exclusive.” Kurt screeches, wiping his eyes. “You want—what, you want to fuck around?”

“ _Kurt._ No!”

“—Are you not satisfied?” Kurt says slowly, running his hands down his pants, panicking inside. “You want to—to fuck other guys but still date me?” He bites his lip. “Oh God. Is this about Sebastian?”

“Holy shit.  _No._ ”

“You want to fuck Sebastian.” Kurt stands suddenly, pacing. “I knew it. I fucking knew it.”

“I don’t want to fuck guys who blind me with a slushie, okay Kurt?” Blaine stands too, his eyes watering. “And you aren’t listening to me _at all._ ”

Kurt stops pacing, and looks over at his boyfriend. He pauses, forcing himself to breathe through his nose. “What do you want, then?”

Blaine grabs his hand, squeezing it and placing it over his heart. “I don’t want to lose  _us_  and what we have, just because we might get lonely.”

 

* * *

 

They fight about it.

They argue for three hours straight, until its time for Blaine’s curfew, and when he leaves Kurt is  _still_  angry. They send snippy texts to one another and make snarky comments about one another throughout the week, until Kurt says something he  _really_  shouldn’t have, and Blaine stops talking to him all together.

( _“You’re a slut who just wants to keep fucking me and any other guy you can—”_  not your best moment, Kurt Hummel.)

So he goes to the Lima Bean alone on Friday, and gets an mocha and sits alone at a table by himself, and tries not sit there and stew.

(He hates him, he hates him, he  _hates_  him.)

(No he doesn’t: he loves him. That’s why it hurts so much.)

He doesn’t notice the guy at the other table making eyes at him; he doesn’t notice the guy’s pretty green eyes, or his well-built arms, at least not until the guy walks over, and slips his phone number on the table Kurt’s sitting at.

“In case you get lonely.” The boy winks at him, before leaving with his friends.

Kurt stares at the phone number for a long time.

(If he were in New York right now, and they went along with Blaine’s plan, Blaine would want him to sleep with him.)

His coffee gets cold.

He pulls out his phone and dials.

“Hi Blaine,” he breathes quickly, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry. Can we talk? I promise I’ll—I’ll listen this time.”

 

* * *

 

They come up with rules.

“I just want to make sure we have this straight,” Kurt grimaces, sitting on Blaine’s bed with his legs crossed. “I’ve never this before.”

“I haven’t, either.” Blaine laughs lightly, curled up next to him. “I don’t want to screw this up. You mean too much to me for me to mess this up.”

It reminds Kurt of what he said Valentine’s Day two years ago, and that makes him smile. “Okay, so,  _the rules._  Rule one, no feelings.”

“Absolutely no feelings.”

“Right,” Kurt bites his lip. “And rule two is, we tell each other everything.”

Blaine curls up closer to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist. “Like we always do.”

“Exactly. Also, if we didn’t, it’d feel too much like we were sneaking around, and neither of us want that.”

Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s chest. “Rule four—stay safe.”

“Condoms condoms condoms.”

“Even for blowjobs. Which is going to take the fun out of giving blowjobs, but whatever, I’m not getting an STD from a hookup.”

Kurt snorts with laughter. “Exactly. And finally, rule five: when we’re in the same state, we’re exclusive again.”

Blaine cuddles against him and purrs. “I like that rule.”

Kurt grins. “I do, too. Also, rule six.”

“There are six rules?”

“There aren’t, but I just thought of one,” Kurt grins, kissing Blaine’s forehead. “You aren’t allowed to sleep with Sebastian.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“At least not at first. You can sleep with every other gay boy in Ohio, provided you don’t go running into Sebastian Smythe’s arms the second I’m out of Ohio. For my self-esteem, if nothing else.”

Blaine laughs, his fingers trailing Kurt’s chest. “Baby, he has  _nothing_  on you, I promise.” He kisses Kurt gently. “And besides, I want this to be for  _your_ benefit, too. You should hook up with hot guys in New York.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. In truth, he thinks this arrangement will mostly be for Blaine’s benefit: Kurt’s not nearly as physically-needy as Blaine. At most, he expects he might he might get to make out with a couple of hot guys, but he’s not really expecting much more than that. Not when he has Blaine.

“And then you should call me and tell me about it, because that actually sounds really hot.”

Kurt laughs and nearly shoves his boyfriend off the bed.

Yeah, they’ll be okay.


	2. Eli C.

Blaine lasts a month before he finally caves.

He tries so very hard not to. But he’s  _lonely,_  and Kurt is even more oblivious to that fact than Blaine thought possible, six months ago.

“I’ve got to go,” Kurt blurts out in the middle of their mid-morning phone date. “That’s Joan Danes on the other line—she always has the best gossip.”

Blaine huddles into himself, and tries not to take Kurt’s comment personally. “Okay then. I’ll talk to you later, I guess.”

“I’ll call or text you on my next break, okay?”

“I love—”

But Kurt hangs up before he can even hear him, and Blaine feels like crying in the middle of the hallway.

 

* * *

 

He has a free period when he notices the messages on facebook.

He hesitates.

On one hand, he and Kurt  _do_  have an open relationship now. But on the other hand, they haven’t ever been with anyone else since they’ve agreed to that.

He doesn’t  _want_  to sleep with someone who isn’t Kurt, and yet—there’s an appeal to it. There’s the attention, which he obviously likes, but there’s also—he’s  _lonely._

He sucks in his breath— _This is why you and Kurt talked back in April, remember? –a_ nd then pulls out his phone.

 

_I’m going to have sex with someone else tonight._

 

 Kurt calls him  _immediately_.

“You’re what?”

Blaine tries not to smirk into his phone. “Shouldn’t you be eavesdropping on Isabelle’s calls in order to catch the latest gossip?”

“It can wait,” Kurt breathes heavily, and sounds prickly. “Tell me more about—about—”

“About tonight?”

“ _Yes.”_

Blaine bites his bottom lip. “His name is Eli—we went to middle school together. We’re facebook friends. He’s been propositioning me since  _long_ before you were ever in the picture.”

“And you just decided that—that tonight’s a good night to take him up on that offer?”

“Yes,” Blaine says calmly, and tries to remember to breath correctly. “Unless you have a problem with it. And then I won’t. But I think it’s a good idea, Kurt.”

His boyfriend whines over the phone. “Can’t we just have phone sex instead?”

 _That depends_ , Blaine thinks unkindly.  _Will you be painting Rachel’s nails and only half-listening during it again?_  “I thought you had that thing tonight.”

“Crap, you’re right.” He can  _hear_  Kurt bite his lip. “I—okay. Go have sex with your friend from middle school.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Is this going to bother you?”

“ _Of course_  it’s going to bother me!” Kurt shrieks in his ear. “You’re going to _have sex_  with  _someone else!”_

“ _Kurt._ ”

“I’m fine,” Kurt says, and Blaine can hear the sound of his nails tapping against the desk. “I’m fine, okay, really. Go. Have fun. I mean it.”

Blaine bites his lip again, nearly tearing through the skin. “You know, you could go out with someone else, too, you know.”

He hears Kurt huff through the phone. “I don’t  _want_  anyone else: I just want you.”

“I just want you, too,” Blaine sighs pitifully, crossing his arms across his chest. “But you’re three states away and won’t answer your phone half the time, so I’m going to do what I have to.”

That makes Kurt stop for a moment.

“Okay,” he breathes, and Blaine can tell he might’ve finally gotten through to him. “Call me—call me after?”

“Of course,” he replies, wrapping his arms around himself. “Will you answer?”

That gets a small laugh out of him. “Yeah. Yeah, I will. I love you, Blaine.”

One lone teardrop falls down his face. “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

He goes to Eli’s.

It’s—quick, and almost clinical. Sure, Eli is hot—tall, washboard abs, freckles on his nose—but he’s no Kurt Hummel, and he’s sort of a poor man’s substitute.

Is it wrong that he’s more looking forward to talking to Kurt afterward than he is hand job he’s getting? Probably.

He calls Kurt as soon as he gets back into his car, and Kurt answers on the first ring.

“Hi.”

“Hey yourself,” Blaine grins, buckling up and starting the car. “How was the thing?”

“ _Abysmal_. All I could think about was you,” he can hear Kurt licking his lips. “So, how—how was it?”

“You mean Eli?”

“Yes, him.”

Blaine laughs lightly as he turns down the road. “It was alright.”

“ _Alright._ ”

“Yeah,” Blaine grins, licking his lips. “He’s cute, but he’s no Kurt Hummel.”

He gets a laugh out of that one. “So you’re saying I’m not being replaced?”

“Absolutely not. How could you? There’s no one in the world quite like you.”

He suspects if he could see Kurt’s face right now, he would be blushing. “Of course there’s not,” Kurt laughs, high and bright. “So, what did you guys  _do?”_

Blaine raises an eyebrow that Kurt can’t see. “You mean sexually?”

“ _Blaine!_ ”

He laughs brightly as he turns down into his own neighborhood. “We exchanged hand jobs. Pretty boring, as far as sexy things go.”

“Hmm.”

He bites his lip hesitantly. “I spent most of the time thinking about you.”

“Blaine!” Kurt shrieks, and he can hear him fall back onto his bed. “Oh my God, now I feel bad for the guy!”

“Don’t,” Blaine laughs, pulling into his driveway. “I’m pretty sure he got what he wanted out of it.”

“Hmm,” he hears his boyfriend over the phone as he parks the car and starts to get out. “So, you got a hand job from a guy you went to middle school with, and it was ‘okay’. Did it—did it help, at least?”

“I think so,” Blaine admits, climbing up the stairs to his home. “I feel less—trapped in my own head, now. And the orgasm was nice.”

“Orgasms are  _always_  nice,” Kurt admits as Blaine starts climbing up the stairs to his room.

“I—I want to apologize to you, Blaine.”

“What for?”

“I—I just realized, when you were with—Eli,” Kurt says softly, and Blaine can hear him sort of folding into himself. “And I was at the thing, that—I haven’t been the best boyfriend to you.”

Blaine pauses for a moment. What can he say? He’s  _right_ , Kurt  _hasn’t_  been the best boyfriend, but he also doesn’t want to make him feel bad, either.

So he settles for “Well, there have been moments—”

“Don’t.” Kurt stops him, laughing lightly. “I’ve been an asshole, okay. I did the one thing I promised you I wouldn’t do once I moved to New York, and that’s neglect you. And I’m sorry about that.”

Blaine takes off his shoes, and carefully places them underneath his bed. “That’s—that’s okay. I forgive you. I’m just glad you’re noticing now, though.”

“Me too.” He can hear Kurt smile. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” He laughs, shutting his bedroom door. “How bad are you freaking about about the Eli thing?”

“Less than I thought I would!” Kurt giggles, and Blaine hears him grab a pillow and fluff it. “Mostly, it just makes me think of all the things I can’t wait to do to you when you get to come up and visit in two weeks.” He growls, all sultry and wild, and Blaine knows exactly where this is heading.

He locks his bedroom door, and  _grins_.


	3. Chase Madison

Kurt is  _so_  frustrated.

He shouldn’t be; Blaine was here  _last weekend._  But God, it wasn’t long enough, and to make matters worse,  _Finn_  had shown up out of nowhere, and he and Rachel were fighting, and it’s just really hard to have sex with your hot boyfriend while your brother is arguing with his girlfriend just a curtain away.

He wants him so badly, though. He’s half-tempted to try and get a plane ticket to fly out to Ohio for the weekend, to see Blaine as Danny Zuko in the school musical, and then take him home and just not leave his bedroom for two days, before he has to fly back to New York.

He can’t afford it, though. And Rachel, who would normally be the one to encourage him to go anyway, is too busy mourning her own relationship to care much about Kurt’s.

He lies back in bed, and bites his bottom lip before texting his boyfriend.  _Are you available?_

His phone chirps back.  _Sorry! My Sandra Dee is in the bathroom having a crisis: my understudy and I are staging an intervention!_

_You have an understudy?_

_Sort of!_  Blaine texts back.  _His name is Ryder and he’s our Teen Angel. I call him my understudy because he had a really good Danny Zuko audition!_

His phone chirps again.  _Anyway, got to go on stage here in a second, ttyl! Love you!_

He smiles lightly, and texts back: _Love you too. Break a leg._

_Will do! I’ll call you after the show!_

Well then. Looks like it’s just going to be him and his hand tonight, then.

He lies back and thinks of Blaine, and when he comes, it’s not nearly enough.

 

* * *

 

His coworker, Chase, reminds him of Blaine.

Actually, that’s not quite right: he’s more of an  _echo_  of Blaine—dark hair, dark eyes, looks ridiculously handsome in a blazer—but not quite as effortlessly charming, though he knows that’s what he’s trying to be.

Besides, Chase is nice to him, and like most guys Kurt has ever been romantically interested in, that’s really all it takes.

Chase comes by and knocks on his cubical, smiling cheekily. “Hey, nice flowers!”

Kurt grins, and pets the slowly-withering red roses fondly. “Thank you.”

“Boyfriend?”

Kurt beams. “Yep! He was here last week visiting, and he brought me these.”

“Awww.” Chase winks. “He cute?”

“The  _cutest_ ,” Kurt gushes, and then feels slightly embarrassed of himself. Normally, he’d be a bit more reserved, but, well, Blaine  _is_ cute, and Kurt misses him more than he can put into words. “I miss him so much.”

“Long distance?” Chase asks, setting his papers down on Kurt’s desk; Kurt nods in response. “That’s hard. I don’t know how you do it.”

Later, Kurt won’t be able to tell you why he says this. Maybe it’s because he’s lonely, or because he  _really_  misses Blaine and Chase-kind-of-sort-of-not-really reminds him of Blaine. Maybe it’s because it’s just been him and his hand for a few months now, and he’s getting a little sick of it.

“We have an open relationship now, actually,” Kurt— _flirts?_ —and then blushes and looks down at his desk. “So…that helps.”

“ _Really_.” Chase says quietly, and then he gives Kurt this  _look_  like—like—

Well, like he’s edible, really.

He picks up a piece of paper off of Kurt’s desk, and scribbles something on it before handing it back to Kurt. “Here. In case you get lonely.” He winks before leaving Kurt’s cubicle.

Kurt waits until he’s far down the hall before he flails in his hands, and then feels slightly guilty about it.

 

* * *

 

The thing is: he does not  _want_  to sleep with someone who isn’t Blaine.

But.  _But._  He’s lonely, lonelier than he ever thought he’d be here in New York, the city of his dreams. Normally, he’d just masturbate, but tonight Rachel is home and singing ( _loudly)_ in the living room, so that’s not really an option. And Blaine is so—Blaine is  _encouraging_  him to do this, so that makes it okay, right?

_You matter._

_Shut up, Dad-in-my-head._  Kurt thinks, lying in bed debating about what to do. He wants—he wants—-

He wants Blaine, but, well, Chase will have to do.

 _How do you feel about me sleeping with one of my coworkers?_  He texts Blaine first, just to be sure.

His phone chirps.  _I feel if that’s what you want to do, you should do it. A little jealous, but mostly because I wish I was there to sleep with you instead~_

He smiles fondly at his phone.  _I love you._

_I love you too. <3 <3 <3 Have fun on your sex-date, call me after!_

He breathes in deeply, and then pulls out Chase’s number from his back pocket.

_Hey, this is Kurt. Does that offer still stand…?_

* * *

 

It’s weird, but—less weird than he thought it would be.

Chase is so clearly most experienced than him it’s not even funny, but he’s also very sweet, and he gives  _truly awesome_  blow jobs. Later, when it’s over, he walks Kurt to the subway station so he doesn’t have to go alone in the dark.

It’s nice, but it’s still not  _Blaine-_ nice.

He calls his boyfriend, and chats with the entire subway ride home back to Bushwick.

 

* * *

 

From Blaine:

_Hey, are you available to talk?_

From Kurt:  
 _I’m actually meeting Chase for coffee here in a minute, can I call you later?_

His phone rings, and he frown at phone before answering.

“Blaine, honey, I thought I just said—”

“You can’t have coffee with him.”

Kurt frowns at Blaine’s tone, and raises his eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Chase is the one you slept with, right?” Blaine sounds panicky over the phone. “You can’t have coffee with him!”

Kurt sighs, and rubs his forehead. He does not have enough caffeine in his system for this. “Wait. So I can have sex with someone, but I can’t get coffee with them?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Blaine, that doesn’t make any sense.” He shakes his head.

“It makes perfect sense,” Blaine parrots, his voice high and needy. “ _We_  go get coffee together.  _We’re_  boyfriends. He’s just a hook-up, you aren’t supposed to get coffee with him! I don’t even make  _eye-contact_  with the people I hook up with!”

“Blaine,” he sighs fondly. “Chase and I work together. We’re  _friends_. So yes, I’m going to get coffee with him, even though I hooked up with him, because having friends is a good thing.”

“You  _can’t_ ,” Blaine sounds like he’s crying now, and holy shit. “Because if you do, what’s the difference between dating him?”

He didn’t think about that; he sucks in his teeth. “Blaine—”

But it doesn’t matter, because Blaine hangs up on him.

 

* * *

 

They don’t talk for the rest of the day, which is rare for them, because usually they send each other text throughout the day. But Blaine isn’t answering his phone and he’s not responding to any of Kurt’s texts.

Kurt’s about to give up and go to bed, try again tomorrow, when Blaine finally answer his phone.

“ _Blaine._ ”

“Kurt, I—”

“No, let me go first,” Kurt breathes, trying to remember the speech he’s been planning on giving Blaine all afternoon. “I know you’re uncomfortable about the fact that I’m friends with the guy I hooked up with, but baby, I’m not you. I’m not comfortable enough to have sex with another guy that I’m not at least friends with. You might be able to do that, but I can’t. Sex is—sex is  _intimate_ , at least to me, and I can’t –I  _can’t_  do it with a stranger. So if that upsets you, tell me now so we can renegotiate this open relationship, because I’m not ever going to be able to do what you do.”

The other line is quiet for a moment; almost too quiet, makes him think maybe the call dropped, but then:

“That makes sense,” Blaine sniffles, and Kurt can tell he still sounds upset. “I don’t like it, and it doesn’t—doesn’t make me feel good. Makes me feel like I can be replaced.”

Kurt smiles into his phone. “ _Never._  You’re one of a kind, Blaine Anderson, and I love you.”

“I love you, too.” That makes Blaine laugh, even though Kurt can hear him blow his nose through the other side. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I think I just—had a really bad day, and I took it out of you. I’m sorry.”

Kurt frowns, tucking his legs underneath him. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“I think I’m going to transfer back to Dalton.”


	4. Sebastian Smythe

“You're _what?_ ”

 

Blaine winces at Kurt's tone, holding the phone away from his ear. “I'm sorry.”

 

“No, no, don't be sorry, just—I thought you were happy at McKinley?”

 

Kurt sounds so _concerned_ , and immediately Blaine feels his spirits lightening. “It's nothing.”

 

“ _Blaine._ ” Kurt sighs quietly. “Honey, tell me what's wrong?”

 

He sniffles into his phone. “Just—I really miss you, sometimes. And I wonder if—maybe if I weren't at McKinley, I wouldn't miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you too,” he can hear Kurt smile on the other line. “Now tell me what's really going on.”

 

“ _Kurt.”_

 

“ _Blaine,”_ Kurt says lightly. “I'm serious. I wanna know what happened.”

 

Blaine fumbles with the sheets on his bed, flopping his head against the pillow. “The Warblers stole out Nationals trophy.”

 

Kurt gasps appropriately.

 

“--and I went to get it back, and then I sang with them on accident, and now Finn's really, really mad at me, and I just--” He pauses, brushing his hands off of his pajama pants. “What if the Warblers really are my birthright? I mean, I only transferred to McKinley to be with you, and now you aren't even here, and--”

 

“You didn't transfer just to be with me,” Kurt blurts out, interrupting him with a panicky tone. “Remember? You said you didn't transfer just for me, because that leads to _resentment_ and terrible awful break-up that's not happening, right?”

 

“Don't be dumb,” He says quietly, wrapping an arm around his chest and trying to pretend its Kurt's.. “Of course I transferred for you. I transferred because I wanted to be with you, and I wanted to make you happy, and now—now it just feels like none of that really matters anymore.”

 

“Of course it matters,” Kurt whispers to him. “It matters because I still love you, okay? And while I hate that McKinley doesn't feel like home to you, if you really want to transfer back to Dalton, then...well, I guess I'm all for it.”

 

It's not the answer Blaine is expecting. “Really?”

 

“Really. Blaine, I love you. That means I want you to be _happy_.” He laughs, somewhat forced, and Blaine blinks tears as he lies back on his bed.

 

“I love you so much,” his voice cracks slightly as he tugs a pillow to his chest. “And I miss you all the time. And I wish you were here right now so you could hold me.”

 

“I wish I was there to hold you, too.” Kurt admits, and Blaine can hear him shuffle around, like he's getting comfortable in bed. “Will you do me a favor, though?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Before you officially transfer back to Dalton...will you try to give the New Directions one more shot? Maybe try hanging out with—I don't know, maybe Sam--after class, and maybe call some of your old Dalton buddies to hang out, and see which one you really prefer?” Kurt asks almost-shyly. “I want you to be happy, but I would hate for the New Directions to lose their shining star so early in the year.” He laughs, and Kurt smiles into the phone. “You can see my dilemma, can't you?”

 

Blaine bites his bottom lip in order to stop himself from laughing again. “I would have to talk to Sebastian again.” He changes the subject, rolling over so he's on his side. “He'd be all over me the second he knew you and I were—you know...?”

 

“Can't say I blame him,” Kurt flirts shamelessly. “You're quite cute, you know?”

 

“Am I?” Blaine bats his eyelashes, even though he knows Kurt can't see them. “Does my milkshake bring all the boys to the yard?”

 

Kurt laughs so loudly he drops the phone, and Blaine gets to listen to him fumble around his room, trying to find where he dropped it at.

 

“You're ridiculous!” Kurt laughs when he finally finds the phone.

 

“You love me.”

 

“I do,” Kurt smiles widely, pressing the phone to his ear. “Maybe you _should_ sleep Sebastian.”

 

Blaine nearly drops his phone. “What?”

 

“ _What_ what? He's cute enough, I guess. If you like weasels.”

 

“Oh my God,” Blaine says quietly. “You _want_ me to sleep with Sebastian.”

 

“No I don't!”

 

“Yes you do,” Blaine smirks. “You want me to, so I can tell you how much better you are. Don't you?”

 

Kurt makes a shrieking noise that doesn't even sound human, which tells Blaine he is _all_ for the idea.

 

“ _Pervert!”_

 

“It would be nice to rub it in his face if I ever have to deal with him ever again, that's all!”

 

“Oh my God.” Blaine repeats, laughing as he runs his hand down his face. “You're _terrible.”_

 

“I am not!”

 

“You are. You're pretty much _pimping me out_ , you know that? Me, your boyfriend! The love of your life!”

 

“The love of my life,” Kurt repeats dreamily. “That can't possibly beat out sex with a mercat, can it?”

 

“Never.” Blaine kisses the phone loudly, and wishes he could kiss his boyfriend instead.

 

* * *

 

 

To Blaine's surprise, he never even has to call Sebastian: Sebastian _finds_ him.

 

“How,” he says, accosting him in the Lima Bean with a soy latte and a butterscotch cookie. “How did you not call me _the second_ you and Kurt broke up?”

 

Blaine blinks at him slowly. “We—we _didn't_ break up?”

 

“But,” Sebastian looks _so_ confused, and Blaine actually feels a smidgen of pity for him. “I heard you were—you know— _available._ ”

 

It's the pity and the cookie that win him over. “We have an open relationship now. So we can sleep with other people, but still date each other.”

 

Sebastian still looks confused, and maybe a little hurt. “Again: how was I not the first person you called?”

 

Blaine smirks. “Please. I'm lonely, not _desperate_.”

 

“Harsh,” Sebastian grins. “And yet, I still want you, and I'm pretty sure you want me. Which leaves one last question: my place, or yours?”

 

* * *

 

 

They go back to Sebastian's house.

 

His hands are rough. His kisses are rough. There is no gentleness, no love, no feelings other than lust at the way Sebastian touches him, the way his hands move across Blaine's skin.

 

That's okay, though: Blaine's not in this for love. Half of why he was ever attracted to Sebastian was because he knew there were no feelings involved, and never would be. The desire to be wanted for his body— _just_ his body, not his talent or his charm or his voice—and to be taken out of sheer physical _want—_ is a fantasy as old as Blaine can remember.

 

It's rough.

 

Then again, that's sort of what Blaine is after.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how did it go?” Kurt chirps in his ear the next day. “Tell me I was better. I _have_ to be better.”

 

It's not really a question, as far as Blaine's concerned. Sure, Sebastian is more experienced, and he did some amazing things with his tongue that Blaine is copying the first chance he gets with Kurt, but better?

 

“There's no comparison,” he answers honestly, and smile as he walks down the halls of McKinley, towards a duet he has scheduled with Sam, and finally— _finally_ \--feels like he's home.

 


End file.
